


Four deaths and Four births

by Nellyemmamaria



Series: Four boys [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read and find out. its like four gravestones and four boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four deaths and Four births

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. anyway enjoy.

A death. A death of a brother. A death of a dear one. A death of half a country. A death that will leave the earth feeling empty. A death that will be followed by three more. He is dead and he ain’t coming back. He is dead and Romano is alone. He is dead and Romano is crying. He is dead and it’s that potato bastard’s fault, if he had only listens and stop Italy Romano wouldn’t be alone now. He is dead and Romano feels it in his chest, it’s like his heart has been ripped out. Why did he die? Why did he leave? Why, oh why? Nobody knows…

Two deaths. Two deaths of two brothers. Two deaths of two dear ones. Two death of two countries. Two deaths that will leave the earth a little less bright. Two deaths that will be followed by two more. They are dead and they ain’t coming back. They are dead and their friends mourn. They are dead and their friends are crying. They are dead and it’s nobody’s fault, if they had only listens and stop Italy Germany wouldn’t be dead now too. They are dead and Romano, Prussia feels it in their chest, it’s like their heart has been ripped out. Why did they die? Why did they leave? Why, oh why? Nobody knows…

Three deaths. Three deaths of three brothers. Three deaths of three dear ones. Three deaths of three countries. Three deaths that will leave the earth. Three deaths that will be followed by one more. They are dead and they ain’t coming back. They are dead and their fellow countries mourn. They are dead and countries all around the world are crying. They are dead and it’s everyone’s fault, if they had only listen they could have stopped them. They are dead and the countries feel it in their chest, it’s like their heart has been ripped out. Why did they die? Why did they leave? Why, oh why? Nobody knows…

 Four deaths. Four deaths of  brothers. Four deaths of four dear ones. Four deaths of  countries. Four deaths that will leave this earth in chaos. Four deaths that will be followed by no more. They are dead and they ain’t coming back. They are dead and the world is in chock. They are dead and no one knows what will happen now. They are dead and it’s the world’s fault, if the world only had listens this would never have happened. They are dead and the world feels it in their chest, it’s like their heart has been ripped out. Why did they die? Why did they leave? Why, oh why? Nobody knows…

It begins one spring morning. It begins one spring morning four years after the first death. It begins one spring morning when Romano was on his way to meet up with Spain, China and America. It begins one spring morning when Romano meets a little boy in the age of three. A little boy with red hair, a strange curl and brown eyes. A little boy with a big smile and a white flag. A little boy whose name is Feliciano. A little boy that gave Romano his whole world back. A little boy that made the foul mouthed nation both cry and smile. A little boy that when Romano took him with him to the meeting with the other nations made them all cry and smile. A little boy who gave the world hope again. A country that was broken is now whole again. ONE little boy that changed everything...

 It continues one summer morning. It continues one summer morning four years after the second death. It continues one summer morning when America is in Germany to check up on the government like he did every month since the two German personifications died. It continues one summer morning when America meets a little boy in the age of three. A little boy with blond hair, blue eyes and green cloths. A little boy with a shy smile and a serious look. A little boy whose name is Ludwig. A little boy that gave America a reason to smile again. A little boy that made the hero nation both cry and smile. A little boy that when America told the other nations about him it made them all cry and smile. A little boy who gave the world more hope again. A country that was broken is now healing. TWO little boys that changed everything...

It continues one autumn morning. It continues one autumn morning four years after the third death. It continues one autumn morning when Spain are in Germany to help America with the task of taking care of two country and a small personification. It continues one autumn morning when Spain meets a little boy in the age of three. A little boy with white hair and red eyes. A little boy that says he is awesome and smiles brightly to Spain. A little boy whose name is Gilbert. A little boy that gave Spain and France a reason to smile again. A little boy that made the old pirate nation both cry and smile. A little boy that when Spain told the other nations about him it made them all very confused but also cry and smile. A little boy who made the world think hard. A country that is gone but the personification still lives. A personification that never will die since there are still people who sees themselves as Prussian. THREE little boys that changed everything...

It ends one winter morning. It ends one winter morning four years after the last death. It ends one winter morning when China are in Japan to check up on the government. It ends one winter morning when China meets a little boy in the age of three. A little boy with black hair and white cloths. A little boy that won’t let China hug him and that are really polite. A little boy whose name is Kiku. A little boy that gave China a reason to smile again. A little boy that made the old nation both cry and smile. A little boy that when China told the other nations about him it made them cry, smile and sigh in relief. A little boy who made the world go back to begin a normal world. A country that was almost gone but now stronger than ever. FOUR little boys that changed everything... 

One day four small boys comes running and laughing up the hill to stand in front of four gravestones. They stop to look at the dates and names on the stones for a while before saying: “We are good”. Than they turns and runs down the hill again. First runs the red-haired boy with a white flag in his tiny hands, second comes the blond boy in green cloths, third comes the white-haired boy with the red eyes and fourth comes the black-haired boy in white cloths.

Yes, they are good and so is the world…                  

**Author's Note:**

> So yea that happened. I will post works in this series when ever i have a writer block in one of my others so when ever you see a update in this series the probability for me to have a writer block is 99 to 1. leave kudos if you like.


End file.
